Prepared
by AviRimor
Summary: Naruto meets someone like him. However their first time meeting each other didn't end so well. On hiatus.


Don't own Naruto

...

Outside Konohagakure's Main Gate.

At the the main gain are the two Chunin's **Kotestsu and Izumo who while standing guard wonder to themselves why they seem to have spent most of their time as Chunin in front of this gate instead of being C or the occasional B-Rank mission. The two didn't mind the guard duty except it took up a considerable amount of time which meant they had less time to train and improve what they knew or add to what they knew through experimenting in the various ninja arts that were their specialty's. The two however wouldn't openly complain about it out of fear of being heard by one of their Jonin superiors. So the two continued doing the assignment of guard duty which both despised in silence. As they continue to stand guard they see from a distance four people approaching. As the group of four approached, the two Chunin were able to quickly identify them as the members of Team 7 who did not look like they were in the mood to chat.**

**So when the four had finally reached the main gate, Kotestsu had already taken out the sign in board from a scroll and handed it to Kakashi who quickly wrote his signature down and handed the clip board back to Kotestsu. Team 7 walked past the two Chunin who waited till the team was out of hearing range before speaking. "What do you think happened?" Izumo asked his friend. "I don't know but if it's made Naruto quiet when he's usually very talkative, it must've been bad." Kotestsu replies and Izumo nods his head in agreement as he had well came to that same conclusion.**

**..**

**Not to far from the main gate**

**Kakashi turned around to look at his students who had literally not said a word since that nightmare of mission. He hadn't tried to force worried that he might make things worse. So he would wait for them to come to him to talk about what happened or talk to someone they trusted. "Alright team, why don't you go home while I'll report to the Hokage. I'll have your shares of the bounty sent to your homes. As well you have tomorrow off." Kakashi says but his students don't reply as there too focused thinking about the mission. Kakashi seeing this just says bye and Shunshin's away leaving the three Genin there. Sasuke walks away with his destination being his home in the Uchiha district. Naruto walks with Haruno following him in silence and their destination being their favorite place to eat. As the two walk in silence to ****Ramen Ichiraku both Genin send KI in all directions resulting in civilian and Shinobi keeping a healthy distance from the two.**

******Eventually the two friends reach their destination and both sit down on a stool but had earlier turned the KI off not wanting to affect Teuchi. ****Teuchi seeing the looks on his favorite customers recognizes them as the look he's seen on the face of many Shinobi who had returned from a mission that had gone terribly wrong. So Teuchi quickly began working on making each Genin's favorite meal to go. As Teuchi is preparing their food he occasionally looks over his shoulder to see multiple emotions being shown on the face of the two young ninja such as sadness, confusion and most important of all anger. Soon enough Teuchi had two's food ready, which he put in front of them. Naruto and Haruno payed the correct amount, waved goodbye and took their food and left while leaving a concerned Teuchi to watch as the tweens walked away. A minute later Ayame walks in through the back door with grocery's bags in her hands.**

**********"Hey dad I just tried to talk to Naruto and Haruno yet neither them responded? Do you know why?" Ayame asks concerned for her two younger friends. "I think I know but don't worry about those two. They'll be okay be as long as we don't into their personal business." Teuchi says and gives Ayame a reassuring smile. Ayame seeing as their was nothing she could do to help her friends at the moment decides to focus her attention on her job while deciding that she should swing by her friends apartment later to see if their mood would have improved with the passage of time.**

**********...**

**********Outside Naruto apartment building**

**********The two nin's stops outside the main door of their apartment and from looking at the outside of the building and far as they could tell no one had trashed their home while they had been gone for two months. Naruto searching his jacket pocket's takes out a set of keys. After using several keys to try and open the door and failing Naruto finds the correct key and unlocks the door. Naruto enters first and then Haruno. Naruto locks the door and turns around to see Haruno already walking up the stairs. Naruto after putting the keys away begins walking up the stairs and soon enough the two arrive at their respective rooms. After they wave bye to each other, unlock their doors and step inside and only wanting to relax and rest while also forgetting about recent events.**

**********Haruno locks his door then turns around and kicks his shoes off while throwing his light blue jacket at his bed. Haruno then walks over to his weapons locker, opens it and takes off his belt which has several pouches containing various tools a Shinobi would need and puts the belt in the locker then closes it. Haruno turns around walks to his kitchen and drops the bag of food on the kitchen table. Haruno tired walks over to his couch and collapses onto it with the goal of taking a nap. Closing his eyes, Haruno begins to falls to sleep until he hears a loud EEEP! come from Naruto's room. This is then followed by the sounds of a struggle which makes Haruno sigh in annoyance. Haruno wondered if the people who try to kill Naruto are too stupid to realize if they kill Naruto they will release the nine tail which will then kill the closest thing near it before it goes on a rampage through the leaf village.**

**********Haruno slowly gets up and walks over to the weapon locker opens and takes out a sword and unsheathes it. Haruno closes his eyes and when he opens it see's a strange site. Naruto is on top of a girl who he's attempting to strangle and who's likewise doing the same to Naruto. The girl is wearing an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye color which is also orange. Her outfit consist of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armor underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Haruno coughs to get the attention of two who are still attempting to strangle the other one. However neither respond as there too focus on killing the other to respond. Haruno decides to takes another approach to get the two to stop. Haruno sheathes his sword and sets it down. He then goes through several hand seals. After gathering enough chakra into his mouth which he turns into water and spits out in the form of a stream of water that hit's Naruto and the girl resulting in the two hitting a wall.**

**********Haruno is relieved that the under-powered jutsu didn't kill either of them. The two soaked kids open their eyes and glare at the person responsible for them being soaked. "What the hell was that for!" The two shout in unison. "Well I got you to stop trying kill each other, didn't I?" Haruno points out but Naruto and the girl keep glaring at Haruno and release**** their KI but Haruno is unfazed by this. "Why were you trying to kill either?" Haruno asks curious. The girl with mint green hair answers first. "I was just resting on the couch and he sits on me and a second later he's trying to kill me!" She shouts while giving Naruto a murderous glare who shoots his own murderous glare. "Well you broke into my apartment and I thought you were an assassin! Also did you raid my fridge!" Naruto shouts causing Haruno to nearly face-fault. "Why would I eat your stupid ramen which by the way sucks!" The girls shouts back at Naruto.**

**'Oh crap." Haruno mentally groans and not only did the temperature drop, but he could've sworn that a certain funeral march song began to play. "You dare speak such heresy about most holy and divine of food!" A now standing Naruto yells while pointing at the still sitting girl. "Yeah I dare! Ramen is unhealthy for you and there are other types food that are way better you." Fu says while Naruto ****snorts** with derision at the idea that ramen is bad for him. "Like I'll ever believe anything you say minty green." Naruto while Haruno notices the two have probably forgotten about his presence and what he did, so Haruno heads over to Naruto's couch and sits while deciding to watch the two soaked tweens insults each other. "I have a name and it's Fu blondie!" She says informing the two Leaf what her name is. "Fu that means sweetgum. Your sure as hell ain't sweet. Also my name isn't blondie, it's Naruto Uzumaki the next Hokage!" Naruto shouts and says the last part with pride.

**"You dare make fun of my name fish cake! As well as long as you wear that ridiculous tracksuit your gonna die long before you can ever become Hokage. As well I doubt a short shrimp like you could ever become Hokage!" Fu shouts with a smirk on her face while Haruno quietly laughs at Naruto's name. "What makes you think I can't become Hokage!" Naruto says to a now standing Fu. "Because from what I read about your time in the Leaf academy. First your aim sucks. Second can't do a single Genjustu. As well your terrible at ****Taijutsu and the list goes on." Fu says pointing the areas where the young blond while Naruto balls his fist in anger as remembers his time at the academy which was a waste of his time as the most of staff did their best to sabotage Naruto learning so he wouldn't become a ninja. "So what! If I keep working hard I will become the Hokage one day! Believe it!" Naruto shouts with determination. "Whatever you say loser." Fu says scoffing at the idea that someone like Naruto would ever become Hokage.**

******Apparently that was the final straw for Naruto, because a second later he attacks Fu and soon enough their latest fight degenerates into an all out no holds barred brawl. 'It's going being awhile before these are done fighting. I should probably get some food and enjoy the show.' Haruno thinks to himself before he leaves to get some food from his kitchen.**

**...**

**Couldn't think of a good name for the story. I took a short break from writing. Expect regular updates for my stories from now on.**


End file.
